The Justice League Reborn
by myles.harris.12
Summary: "NEW TAKE ON JL" Darrius and Thomas seek money doing a secret genetic test. But something goes horribly wrong. Inferno arises and the mist of the accident and his only obligation is to conquer and destroy. Fate and destiny await Darrius and Thomas. Will they help The Justice League save the world or will they just forfeit the gift and responsibility given to them? {FEEDBACK PLEASE}
1. Chapter 1: Birth

The Justice League Reborn

PROLUGE  
Metram City - A small city very far north but in between Metropolis and Gotham

There was a top secret genetic testing site being held only for hand picked individuals. But it was far from a secret. Two male adults that werent invited; somehow convinced two other guys not to go and that they heard it was a bad idea. Cleverly they swapped places and made it past the first screening. This warehouse was really secured. The guards there didnt wear uniforms and didnt look fully american either. They look mixed with a middle eastern look. The two unwelcomed men were Darrius Thompson and Thomas Jones. These men dont want any type of trouble; just better living situations. They're very rough around the edges though. Im sure, for the greater good of things they would give their heart and maybe more.

Thomas Jones stood 6'5" 250 pounds; ripped to the core. He has a short low cut, light brown skin and his only weakness is women. Thomas is a ladies man and would put a woman before anything. Although hes great with women, hes very aggressive. At times he can be a considered to be a loose cannon. Always losing his temper. Thomas wants the money that will be given by the people doing the test to get another car and this necklace he seen for a woman he desperately desires.

Darrius Thompson stands 6'3" 220, dark brown skin, black low cut and well toned. A man forced to do whatever he can for the survival of his family. He has deep financial problems. At times its even hard to buy formula for his daughter. He loves her infinitely. His only reason for not throwing in the towel. And im not even going to speak on his dull and decaying marriage. Hes not aggressive but more conservative and laid back. And of course he has major plans for the check hes going to receieve after testing.

What is this testing you ask? Well no one knows for sure but making you a better person is whats going around and they are willing to pay 50,000 to each of the five individuals. Im sure we will find out more info inside. Now inside this warehouse filled with machines and all sorts of lab technology. The five individuals were scattered across the warehouse. It seems they are genetically trying to produce a serum that makes the human body super. Stronger, faster, more agility, longer endurance and cell regeneration. This is the very first test of the serum. They didnt even test it on an animal; So the side effects are unknown and can be life threatening. The serum may bond different with each person. Theres alot at stake.

By now all test subjects have been dosed with the unknown serum. All they're bodies begin to tremble as foam overflow from they're mouths while the serum interacts with the DNA. As I stated earlier this little secret was known by many. Suddenly (BLOOOOOMMM) a huge explosion blows a hole through the wall near Thomas; blowing him completely across the room and through the warehouses wooden walls. Leaving Thomas on the ground outside. That one explosion rocks the warehouse and sends debris flying everywhere. Darrius is knocked off his stretcher by an aluminum desk and rolls near a livewire. Hes not aware of it due to his grogginess and touches it with the back of his hand. A shockwave surges through his body and causes him to pass out. While the three other test subjects were thrown around the room as well. The first guy flew into a blaze of burning debris, the second guy was thrown through a glass tank that bursted on impact and the last guy didnt get thrown as far. He slid and rolled along the floor coming to a halt when; a wooden beam falls from the ceiling and crushes him.

Most of the scientist were dead as several masked men breached the exploded hole in the wall and executed the ones that remained alive. One of the men said "Find the money and the Death Probe. And someone find the boss and the others...If their still alive". Out of the flaming debris arose a man burning like ember but very alive and not harmed said "If i were dead, what would you have done? Take my plan and my rightful spot as your own. Would you have just left me to die and burn to ash? HUH!" says the boss as he is so angry and full of rage. The serums side effect causes so much rage and hate inside him. His sanity has decreased and seems hard to bare. It also seems that the serum aided his body to be immune to the fire. The fire particles and atoms bonded with his DNA and worked faster with his system. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" yells the boss. The masked henchman was frightened and kept silent; thinking that was the best thing to do. The boss screams as if hes powering up and then (FLOOOOOM) a blaze of fire comes from his mouth and burns the masked man to death. Burnt like paper. "Sir we got the money and Death Probe" says a henchman. "Gooood. Grab Matthias and Trent and lets go. Hurry we must go now" said the boss. The fiery boss and his crew rushed to leave the scene with the money but most importantly the Death Probe.

A few minutes later, Darrius and Thomas woke up. Feeling like they've never felt before. Amazing! They're energy levels were high and they didnt have one cut or bruise from the blast. "AWW what happened here? DARRIUS are you okay" yells Thomas from outside on the ground. "Yeah I actually feel great, minus the headache. Where are you?" as he stands up to go outside where Thomas is. His hand bumps a piece of metal and little electric sparks fizz out of his hand. He didnt see it but felt it. Darrius reaches Thomas. "Man I think you should stay right there. I dont know whats wrong with me" says Thomas as his whole body pulses. His body glowed as the light inside wanted to escape. "Thomas you dont look so good" "Really you think. You wouldnt look good either, if you felt like exploding" Darrius walks over and attempts to rest his hand on Thomas's shoulder but sparks shot from his hand and triggered Thomas to let out a huge beam of energy from his chest. Leveling the rest of the warehouse. They both watch in awe until a small aircraft hovers down and lands 20 yards away. The jet opens up and to Darrius and Thomas astonishment; Its non other than the Justice League...


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

The Justice League Reborn

CHAPTER 2: Friend or Foe?

Location: Metram City...Secret Destroyed Testing Warehouse

Thomas and Darrius easily cooperates and get on the jet to fly back to Metropolis. Of course they werent going to resist. The very high tech jet quickly soars as if it were heading to the moon. As the dust settles on the rubble; a 22 year old young blind bummish looking man scurries to the site. The young man was led by an old male black german shepard. He wore cut off jean shorts, that had small holes and a buttoned up blue shirt with boots. A name tag on his shirt read: Ryezin.

_Ryezin Long is of asian decent. He and his parents came to america when he was twelve. His father was an obsessive gambler and owed most to top crime lords. One eager and angry crime lord paid them a visit one night as Ryezin read to his mother. (DOOOMMMM) (DOOOMMMM) "Open up John, I need my money now!" said the criminal. "Dont force me to kick this door down. I promise you; your son willl pay for your actions" John tried to grab his wife and young Ryezin but goons came through the back door. The goons knocked the family to the floor. John takes a brutal beating, the wife was being forced and they threw Ryezin into a hall closet with a flashbang. (BOOMMM) (Ryezin SCREAMS)...(Ryezin Breathes Heavily) He wakes up in a trunk of a car as it seems to ride on the graveled bumpy road. The car halts and two criminals open the trunk and tossed Ryezin along the road. (Doors close)(Tires Peel out) Now being out of complete darkness; Ryezin realizes its still dark as he pokes his eyeball. He laid there crying hysterically while he rubbed his eyes hard. But darkness remained. Ryezin thought of his parents and stood to his feet while stumbling because of his blindness. He had no clue on his where abouts. His cries grew louder and caught the attention of a young male german shepard. The dog sensed their was something wrong and ran towards Ryezin. (LOW BARK) Ryezin falls to the ground terrified. "Dont hurt me!" He yelled. The dog licks his palm, showing he was friendly. From that moment forward a deep bond was made and guided him wherever he needed to go. Ryezin named him Lynx. He and Lynx lived on the streets ever since. _

Until now, (Low Bark) "What is it boy? Take me to it Lynx" Ryezin's sight never came back. Lynx leads him to a suitcase. He opens it and feels for whats inside. There lies one last capsule of the unknown serum. Ryezin doesnt know what it is and closes the suitcase. He and Lynx search but doesnt find aything else. Lynx looks exhausted as if he wants to die. They then leave, heading back to a place they call home.

Metropolis-Justice League HQ

"NOW! Im tired of waiting. I been sittn here for 20 minutes. And wheres Darrius?" said Thomas. "Look Im innocent and so is Thomas" says Darrius. They sit inside seperate rooms surrounded by steel and one desk made of steel in each room. Only the floor wasnt steel. "IM REALLY getting impatient! Someone COME NOW" as Thomas flips the desk to the ceiling angrily. "We're not the people you want. Dont we have rights? Can I speak to someone?" says Darrius calmly. Suddenly the room Darrius was in went dark as the lights went out. While the door in Thomas room opened. Thomas was still angry and awaits the person on the other side of the door. Superman floats in, shuts the door and says with a brawny voice "LISTEN, calm down before I have to make you. Believe me it will not be pleasant" "I respect you Superman but I just dont stand down. If ANYTHING I JUST BRING MORE PAIN!" says Thomas as he quickly charges at Superman; tackling him into the door. The impact dented the steel. Superman punches him in the chest; sends Thomas flying back as he swiftly dashes behind him and delivers a strong fist while lifting him up. Superman slams him through the floor. They dropped down 3 levels until they landed in the garage (DOOOOOMMMMMMM)

"What was that?" said Darrius as he sat in the dark. Out of the dark spoke a deep grizzley voice "Thats my partner getting answers" The lights cut on and its Batman. "Batman we didnt cause the explosion. We were on the verge of sleep. I dont remember nothing else." said Darrius. Batman grabs Darrius and throws him against the wall. "Your LYING. On our arrival to the site, we saw a second explosion. Caused by a beam of light. It came from the area we picked you up from" enforces Batman. Darrius really didnt know how that burst of energy came from Thomas and how he produced frequent static. All he knew was he took the serum and says "The scientist at the warehouse gave us this untested serum that makes us Superhuman. Im telling the truth" "Show me superhuman" said Batman. Unexpectedly Darrius reverses positions and now has Batman on the wall to throw some strikes. Punch to the gut, another to the rib and an uppercut to the chin of Batman. Batman quickly recovers and head butts Darrius. Batman connects next with two punches to the face, three knee strikes to the mid section and ends with a leg sweep to make Darrius fall. Darrius swiftly and smoothly glides back to his feet. Then launched with a forceful kick to Batmans chest. Then a dashing shoulder rush. Batman stumbles back and throws a smoke pellet. Out of no where he drops down on Darrius with an elbow to the forehead and flips him unto the steel desk that sat behind him.

"Give in, or I will stop holding back and break you" said Superman. As usual Thomas used his aggression to fuel him. They stand between some cars in the garage. "NEVER" replies Thomas as he rushes Superman with a flurry of attacks. The last strike sends Superman through a van. Superman reacts quickly and tosses a car. Thomas dodges and grabs a thick pole from the ground. He darted at Superman, hitting him in the leg, chest and across the face. Superman isnt phased. He took flight and tackled Thomas; flying through the cars and ended at a steel post. Thomas grunted as his back collided with the post. At that moment a female voice over the intercom said "STOP! This is Diana. Bruce and Clark they're telling the truth. They were obviously there but they'not our foes. I have footage to show our real threat and the calamity he can bring with something he stole. Its called The Death Probe. This deadly probe has the power to unleash a horrendous virus. The radius and range is massive. Its worth billions on the black market. All four of you report for more briefing."

Metram City

A little bit later, not far from the destroyed warehouse sits in an alley; a oversized cardboard box with a tarp on top. There rested Ryezin and an awefully sluggish Lynx. "You dont look so good Lynx. I know your age is wearing you down...but boy I need you I dont know how I would survive without you . Stay strong...hey lets see whats in that capsule." Ryezin opened the suitcase and felt around until he found it. Slowly but surely Lynx was passing away. Every second driftin to the afterlife. Ryezin shakes the capsule. He hears liquid. He opens it and tastes a dab with his finger. It had a sweet taste. "Welp guess its to me and you old pal" as he takes a gulp and pours some on Lynx mouth and paw. The very weak dog managed to lick the serum. 10 minutes later Ryezin went to pet Lynx and noticed he wasnt breathing. "Get up boy. Time to go" Lynx lifeless body didnt budge. Tears begin to pour from Ryezins eyes as he feels sharp pains flowing through his body; also very intense pain within his head around his eyes. He screams in pain until he passes out...

Chapter 3 coming ASAP


	3. Chapter 3: The Uprising

**The Justice League Reborn**

**CHAPTER 3: Uprising**

**Metropolis-Justice League HQ**

"Im Diana, better known as..."

"Wonder Woman nice to meet you." Thomas Interrupts as he gracefully shook Wonder Woman's hand. It was as if Thomas was a totally different person when

around women. Usually hes so aggressive.

Wonder Woman smiles and says "Nice to meet you Thomas and Darrius. Take a seat guys"

Superman and Batman continue to walk around the war room as Wonder Woman turns on a huge screen that displayed identity profiles.

"What did you find out Diana?" asks Batman.

"Well first off, a known Iranian terrorist group were producing a serum that bares intense power. It seems the unknown serum

gives you superhuman abilities but also can merge and harness minerals, atoms, molecules and other things it comes in contact with. Through close sources, it

was never tested and can most likely transmit vicious side effects" Wonder Woman speaks as the screen switches back and forth.

Superman observes and says "So that explains why Thomas was even a match for me"

"Correct but they're not as strong or fast as you are" answers Wonder Woman.

"Explain why I almost exploded" "Yeah, I felt an electric surge come from my hand when I touched him" says Thomas and Darrius.

"You must have been exposed to something, while the serum transitioned through your system. We're going to take blood samples from you two" says

Wonder Woman.

"So now we have to wait for more answers?" questioned Darrius.

"We have the most fastest and best technology here. It will not be long" says Batman.

A couple nurses came into the room and drew blood. Justice League, Darrius and Thomas continued to converse while they waited for the results.

**Metram City-Inferno's Lair**

Meanwhile back in Metram City, The Boss and his henchman return back to their hideout. It was a mini mansion on the outskirts of the city and it was secluded

from other homes. The mansion wasnt made out of brick or wood; but some kind of metal and marble stone. They open the front door and is welcomed by a

man in a lab coat, slick back hair, glasses, double lip piercings and tattoos on his neck.

"Sir did you get the Death Probe? And why are your clothes torched?" asked Dr. Felix.

"Calvin my friend, it lies there in that chrome box and as for my clothes...they were consumed in a fire but my flesh isnt even

blistered. That serum they gave us makes me feel strong and fresh as ever" The Boss said.

Agreeing with their boss, Trent says "Yeah I feel the same way too" Matthias rubs his broad chest and wonders how he survived after being crushed.

The Boss continues to say "I also have this undying rage I feel boiling within me. And the most interesting thing among it all; I screamed a stream of fire from

my mouth...I know you will tell me more about it; but can it help Syres in any way? Thats my only question"

Dr. Felix has a remarkable look of amazement on his face. Calvin Felix is The Bosses top scientist and very good friend and Syres Trach is his mentally illed son.

A henchman walks up to the boss and says "Boss, after seeing what your capable of now, I think its only right that I call you

Inferno instead of Boss. Because your more powerful than any other person thats considered a boss. Inferno fits you perfect. I was just stating my opinion sir"

as he walks away with his head at a bow.

The Boss scrolled along a hallway path toward his office and pondered on the name. His body started to glow with

fire, the more he was impressed with the name.

"Um Sir I will need a sample of your blood so that I can start my observations" says Dr. Felix so anxious and curiously. He then looks at Trent and Matthias and

said "You two as well"

**Metropolis-Justice League HQ**

"Ok, so our sources were right" says Wonder Woman as she looks over Darrius and Thomas's dna.

"Darrius your blood cells are fused with...it looks like electricity or static. The serum surrounds the cell. Giving it this glowing look" The sample shows on the

large screen as it glowed powder blue.

Wonder Woman says "Do you by any chance remember being shocked or electrocuted?"

"Ummm...yea I believe my hand touched a live chord before I passed out"

answers Darrius.

Wonder Woman gets more in depth with Thomas's dna. "Thomas your cells are extremely different; but still surrounded by the glowing serum.

What does this look like guys?" referring to Batman and Superman.

"Some form of energy" replies Superman.

"It looks like the beam of light we saw before we landed at the destroyed warehouse" says Batman.

"Thomas it looks as if you can store countless amounts of energy inside you. Maybe if harnessed right, you can unleash it. You probably were too close to the

actual explosion. Its only one problem I see...both of your blood pressure is very high. Im guessing the serum causes you also to have quite a bit of rage; than

usual." says Wonder woman as she deeply observes.

Thomas thinks and then says "Did yall also pick up the other three test subjects?"

"We only found you two. We scanned the area for living bodies and we found nothing." says Batman.

"No, their were other people there. They were given the serum too. I didnt see them when I woke up from being unconscious. If I can remember;

two of their names were Matthias and Trent" explains Darrius.

"Wait, did the third guy seem like he was in charge of the two?" Superman asks.

"As a matter of fact, yeah he did. They seemed afraid of him" said Thomas.

Superman looks at Batman and Wonder Woman. "Most likely they are not just working for the guy they were

afraid of. Someone else has their hands in this mess and I think I know who" exclaims Superman.

**Metram City-Inferno's Lair**

After carefully examining the dna samples; discovers the very same things the Justice League did. Only that; Inferno was exposed to fire, Trent was exposed to

glass when he collided with the glass tank at the wearhouse and Matthias cells were just fused with the serum. Nonething else was found in his system. Dr.

Felix calls Inferno to the lab.

"Sir..."

"Calvin, refer to me as Inferno now"

"Ok well Inferno, I found out that the serum gave you all extraordinary powers beyond what you experienced. Only Matthias has the standard enhancement.

He's only stronger and faster. He didnt come in contact with any other molecules or etc" explains DR. Felix.

"BUT CAN IT SAVE MY SON?" rages Inferno as he glows like the lit part of a cigarette; while he pounds his fist on the lab table that nearly broke.

"No, BUT this does" Dr. Felix holds up a capsule that contains a serum.

The serum is black as night and most definetly a different blend. It was inside the chrome box with the Death Probe and an antidote.

"THIS serum holds everything to cure Syres of his illness and might I add that its more potent. I kindly added your fiery cells to this blend of serum; your son

will never be looked down upon again. He could be more powerful then everyone that was injected with the serum" says Dr. Felix.

Finally Inferno thought as his son will be rid of all his torment.

"And last but not least, the Death Probe. Our business partner didnt really tell us alot about it or what its capable of. But of course I did my best to find out

somethings. The word Death plays a huge role. My readings tell me that when unleashed; special toxins kill all your organs except the brain. You practically die,

but the body powers back up. Making every organ immortal except the brain; since it never died in the first place. Since the body is dead, it hungers and fiends

for food. The only thing satisfying; is the taste for flesh. Here seems to be a small antidote" says Dr. Felix as he completely explains.

"Excellent work Calvin. Matthias Call our business partner and tell him we have our part of the deal and were ready to move on to

the next phase" orders Inferno.

Matthias steps to the side and makes a call "Hello...yes we have it and we're ready to move on with the plan...Ok I will tell him. Inferno he said check the

account and he'll be by soon" says Matthias as he hangs up his phone that displayed the name Lex Luthor.

**Near The Destroyed Warehouse**

(Low voice) "Ryezin, awake! Your no where near dead. Ryezin?"

Ryezin starts to wake up. His body reacts first and then his eyelids opened slowly. First he saw a blurr of colors and as he focused; his sight became crisp and

vivid. At moments they would zoom in and then out. He watched a flea crawl along the wallacross the shack. Ryezins sight was beyond ordinary. His eyes were

50 times better than the average human. In his side view, he saw Lynx still lying there.

He rushed over, thinking Lynx was still sleep. He wanted to express his joy of sight. Soon as he touched Lynx, tears rained from his eyes. Ryezin became

hysterical as he touched the lifeless body of the dog. Quickly his rage overrided his emotions. Unexpectedly that low voice spoke again but got louder the more

he raged.

"Control it...control it...focus"

"Who is that!" screams Ryezin while his eyes shine pearly white.

"Its...Lynx...dont be afraid, I cant hurt you. Im here to aid you; just not in my physical form. Im merely a soul that has a purpose of serving only you Ryezin. No

one can see or hear me. You can only hear me. Use me to gain your wants or desires. Use me as the sword that slices everyone who threatens you. Use me as

you will" says the voice of Lynx.

Ryezin calms down and his eyes stop shining.

"How is all this possible?" Ryezin questions.

Lynx shows him in his mind that the serum made it all happen. It had a reverse effect on Ryezin. It cured and intensified his sight; also it somehow bonded the

two. Having Lynx to live on as an invisible force. Ryezin paces around the room, balls his fist and strikes a blow six feet away from the wall. Lynx mimics the

striking blow and plunges a hole through the wall. Debris of wood flies everywhere.

Ryezin smirks as he said "At last, I have the chance and power to avenge my parents; that were selfishly taken away. I will have no mercy as I strike down the

one responsible for that act of cruelty"


End file.
